Promise Me
by Drumchik
Summary: Another alternate ending to "The Panty Sniffer".


Title: Promise Me

Rating: M

Summary: Another alternative ending to The Panty Sniffer

Catherine opened the door and saw Louis Vartann on the other side. They hadn't spoken since he had shot Bell, and she hadn't seen him in days. Now here he was, looking dishevelled and tired. She silently opened the door wider, letting him walk in. Then she closed it, leaning against the door and waited for him to speak.

"How are you?" he finally asked.

"How am I? The last time I saw you, I was lying on the floor under a dead guy and you were staring at me with your gun in your hand. How do you think I am?"

Louis rubbed his face with his hand. "Catherine…"

"Don't Catherine, me. Do you have any idea how I've felt over the past few days? What if felt like to have you look at me the way you did?"

"What were you thinking?" he finally exploded. "You could have been killed! Jesus, Catherine, do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you on the ground with Bell holding a gun at your head?"

"Now you're yelling at me for doing my job?"

He walked over to her, fuming. "No, Catherine. No. That is NOT your job. You're a CSI. You collect evidence. You're NOT a cop."

"I can use my gun just as well as you, Louis."

"So what, now you want to have an argument over who's gun is bigger?"

"Don't be an ass."

He put his hand on her arm, pulling her close to his body. "I am not ready to lose you, Catherine."

Catherine looked up at him, her eyes still raging. "I was trying to save your life."

He tried to ignore the heat raging between them. Her nipples were taut buds against her shirt. Her body was emanating heat. He would not give into temptation.

Her eyes narrowed, her mouth parted slightly. "Lou…"

Damn, he was going to give into temptation.

Within moments her back was against the wall and his mouth was on hers, hard and hot as he kissed her. Catherine whimpered and wrapped her legs tight around his waist, rubbing her body against his, trying to feel the smooth skin of his erection through their pants.

"I'm still pissed at you," she whispered, as his lips sucked hard on her neck.

"Likewise," he muttered, claiming her lips again. "God, you taste good."

Catherine's hands went to work on his shirt, pulling the fabric away from his body and running her hands up his chest. She bent forward and kissed the warm skin, jerking back suddenly when she felt his hand slip down her pants.

"Undress…quick…" She pleaded with him, aching to feel him deep inside her.

He groaned and kissed her again, tugging her t-shirt over her head and unsnapping her bra as quickly as he could. His lips trailed down her neck, kissing her breasts as he let her gently down to standing point. Catherine moaned, arching forward and unbuckling the belt to his pants.

He pushed her sweatpants and panties down her legs, kneeling down in front of her and helping her step out of them. Finally he found the place he wanted and when his mouth closed over her centre, Catherine almost came on the spot.

Louis grinned, cupping her butt and pushing her body tight against him. "Do you have any idea how sweet you taste?"

She whimpered, writhing against his ministrations and digging her fingers into his shoulders. "Lou…"

He paused and looked up at her, gripping her legs tightly. "Promise me, Catherine."

She blinked and looked down at him. "Huh?"

"You have to promise me. Dammit, Catherine. I will not lose you. You have to promise me not to do something like that again."

Her eyes darkened. "Promise me, and I'll promise you."

He growled and stood up, taking off his pants and boxers. He walked towards her, took her wrists and pinned them above her head. "I'm not kidding around, Catherine."

Her chest heaved in a combination of anger and arousal. "Neither am I." She looked up at him, her eyes locking onto his. "So take me and let's see who the tough one is."

Louis lifted her body and held her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head once more. "By the end of this you're going to be pleading with me to let you finish."

Catherine smirked. "You can try."

He groaned and with one deep thrust he was buried inside her. Catherine moaned and tightened her legs around his waist, her arousal deepening as he thrust deeply.

"Oh God," she whispered, her head resting on his shoulder. "Yes…don't stop."

"I love you and I'm not going to lose you," he said roughly, his lips meeting hers. "Promise me I won't lose you."

"You won't lose me," she replied, kissing him tenderly. "I love you, and you won't lose me."

They kissed again, long and hard and Catherine's fingers tightened on his shoulders. Louis moved her body above him, thrusting into her as she moved up and down atop him. She could feel her release rapidly approaching and he looked up at her, watching her eyes darken in pleasure.

"Lou…please…."

He quickened his pace and Catherine whimpered, feeling her release lingering just out of her reach.

"Let go for me," he murmured, "Let go and come for me."

As he let her body fall onto his erection, Catherine threw her head back and cried out as her orgasm took her, hot and deep. Louis kept moving her body above him, drawing out her pleasure as much as he could before burying himself inside her once more and giving into his own release.

They slid down the wall together and collapsed in a heap on the floor. Catherine rested her head on his shoulder, her hands still clinging to him.

"So…you still mad at me?" she murmured, kissing his shoulder.

"I'm not mad," he replied, his hand stroking her back. "You scared me, Catherine."

"I know. And I put you in an awful position. But I wasn't going to let him kill you. I've lost too many men in my life – I'm not about to lose you too."

"So let's make a deal," he said, leaning back so he could look at her. "We'll both do our best to stay out of life-threatening situations?"

Catherine smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan."

They kissed once more and Louis leaned back on the floor, bringing Catherine with him.

"I don't think I'll be able to move for a while," he muttered. "You wore me out."

She lay down atop him, snuggling against his chest. "We can stay here for awhile. At least until round two."

Louis groaned and they both burst into laughter.

"You're going to be the death of me, Catherine Willows."

"Well…if you still want to avoid all life-threatening situations…."

"Very funny."

FINIS


End file.
